Assassin of Beacon
by Inquisitor Azreal
Summary: Jaune, orphaned at the age of one is given all the care, encouragement and tutelage of the worlds finest warriors. But the Templar threat is no more, what else is he to do but alter his skill set to protecting humanity from the things that go bump in the night. {Pairing undecided, slight crossover elements, AU, IC}
1. New Beginnings

**Hello everybody. How ya doin? This plot bunny popped into my head today and has burrowed so deep I can't ignore it so here I am. Writing another story, am I going to finish this one? My track record says no but I remain hopeful and if not maybe it'll inspire one of you.**

** Anyways I like Jaune, he's a goofball. But at the same time he deserves better, so I'm gunna make him better but he's still gunna be Jaune I'm not going to directly characterize him you'll have to read to get a sense of what's changed, shouldn't be to hard really.**

** Written while listening to two steps from hell**

** Love ya Monty no homo**

**=][**

BLAAAAARG

The acidic after taste of vomit swarmed my mouth finding every nook and cranny.

The floor swayed again and I had to fight to keep the bile down.

_ Damn dust ship, I hate flying! Why couldn't we travel in something normal? Why did I have to come here?_

I tried to drown in my misery before jerking my head back realizing my misery consisted of a half digested breakfast sandwich and McDonald fries. I edged away from the trash can and sat dead centre of the room hoping it would mitigate the rocking of the ship._ Shaun is going to get it when I got back, maybe even Rebecca she sure as hell didn't warn me._

I couldn't help but think back to earlier today.

**=][=**

** Two hours earlier**

"You've grown up so fast! You look so much like you father but you have your mom's eyes and hair!" my aunt, I would say squealed but Rebecca Crane did not squeal, to even suggest it would be to tempt death. "You look like a damn lady killer!" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I know! You've only said that a dozen times on the way here! Hahah. Can you let me go now?" I said chuckling softly.

"No I'm gunna miss you so much." she said squeezing even tighter. How that was possible I don't know.

"I'm gunna miss you to Aunty." I murmured.

I heard foot steps approach us from the other side of the car followed by that unmistakable voice "What about me? You gunna miss me?" I grinned as my aunt shot me a mischievous look and started to saunter toward the boat, completely ignoring my uncle. "No? Anyone? Hello? Am I speaking out loud? Assholes."

I could tell Rebecca was struggling not to smile she broke down when I asked "Oh hey Shaun when did you get here?"

"Oh ha ha." he said ruffling my hair as I tried in vain to stop it. "Be careful kiddo, fighting monsters is nothing like taking on Templars. Don't get cocky."

"I know but with the Templars finally gone I need to use what skills I have in another constructive way."

"I get it, now get going you don't want to be late."

"Remember Jaune, strangers are only friends you haven't met yet." Rebecca smiled her ears twitching.

"Or targets..." Shaun muttered.

"What was that dear?" her voice had become dangerously sharp.

Shaun took a step back and threw his hands in front of his face "Nothing kitten."

"That's what I thought."

I could only grin at their antics and wave goodbye as I rushed toward the ship.

They watched as their adopted son disappeared into the crowd, before Rebecca turned to Shaun. "We really should tell him."

"You know we can't, the templars are gone yes. But they always come back. and if word got out about his ancestry do you think they would ever stop trying to capture him?"

"It's just so unfair, he deserves to know."

"I know kitten, I know."

**=][=**

** Present Time**

I ran for the doors, land was nearby and it demanded an embrace! I slid to my knees and flopping forward trying with all my might to squeeze the plant. "Oh thank you! Thank you solid ground!"

I was perfectly content to stay there embracing mother earth but a loud explosion grabbed my attention and my head snapped to the source, red smoke drifted through the air as lightning jumped from suspended ice crystals._ Well that's interesting._ I started to get up as two figures became visible both covered in soot. The girl in white seemed to be on a tirade while the younger seemed to be trying to shrink into herself as much as possible. I started to get up and walk over to save the little red riding hood clone when a girl in black stepped in. And I was completely okay with not worrying about it and leaving it alone when I saw both white and black walk of in different directions leaving red to collapse in despair. I made up my mind and walked over, I was close enough to hear her mumble "Welcome to Beacon."

I purposefully let my shadow fall on her face letting her know I was there. She opened her eyes revealing twin grey orbs just as I held my hand out. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

She grabbed my hand and as I pulled her up she said "Ruby. Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

_Merda..._

**=][=**

"I'm just saying Motion sickness is a serious problem for a lot of people." I said exasperated.

"I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing to pop into my head."

I stared at her for a second "Oh yea? Well then I'm calling you crater-face."

"Hey! That explosion was completely out of my control." she yelled indignantly.

"Exactly. The name Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."I said making several hand gestures.

"Do they?"

"They will... Hopefully. My aunt always... Never mind." I stopped my self._ Good going idiot lets talk about you aunt with the first girl you've met outside the order. Smooth. _

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ruby spoke up "Sooooo, I got this thing." she whipped out a scythe twice her size. If I'm ever asked I will vehemently deny it, but I may have shit my pants slightly in that moment. She hefted it as if it were weightless and brought an over sized breach into view, "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"That's cool." I said no doubt awe in my voice. If I could be classified as one thing it'd be a weaponphile. She leaned toward me and asked my favourite question, "So what do you got?"

I could feel the smirk stretch across my face. "Depends."

Confusion entered her eyes "Depends on what?"

"Stealth or loud n proud?"

"BOTH! Oh oh oh stealth first." I tried, I really did but i couldn't tell if it was real or not. She was floating, like gravity does not apply to me floating. I shook my head before starting, what was the harm in showing the physics defying brunette some of my toys. Okay I'm never gunna say that out loud or some sick bastard will misinterpret them.

I flexed my forearms and with a silent metal on metal sound the weapons every Templar agent feared were visible to the world. I started to explain while she grabbed my arm and twisted it, trying to see every angle. "These are my Spada Segreto or hidden blades, the one on the right has an auto flachette launcher built into the gauntlet that can fire steel spikes the size of your finger at a lethal range of 200m at 70rpm with next to nil noise. Only 20 spikes per cylindrical magazine though."

"That's so cool! What about you sword?"

"This is a family heirloom, past from generation to generation with a little upgrade to keep it up to par." I drew out the thin blade, on the pommel rested an eagles head and the cross guards were its wings. "Using a dust generator the blade is wreathed in energy that makes it near unbreakable and hones the edge to a few dozen atoms thick."

"That's genius and I can see why your proud but I don't get how it's loud." The girl said staring at the finely crafted blade.

"Who said I was done?" I grabbed the swords sheath and it unfurled into a shield. "My storm shield uses the same generator as the sword but more focused on deflecting blows. And on the inside is a bolt pistol. Fires 8 15mm rocket propelled grenades before needing a reload. When I pull the trigger EVERYONE is gunna know." I said with a wink.

She just stared.

I think I... Broke her...

I waved my hand in front of her face. "Ruby you there?"

She shook her head "Wha-what? Oh yea I'm good. I'm just kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. Say what's that crest on you shield stand for?"

I looked down at the stylized blood drop "That. I guess you could call it my families crest."

For the first time in centuries the crest of the brotherhood was displayed openly.

And when a certain professor saw it from his window he spat coffee all over the glass.

**=][= End of audio log =][=**

**=][= Logging you out =][=**

**So what did you guys think? I stuck to the flow of the second episode for the most part and probably will do so for next episode after that we should see some divergence. But let me know what you guys think? Also I'm open to pair suggestions but please don't just name someone, give me a few reasons why they'd fit together.**

**And i got tomorrow off school so it'll be dedicated almost entirely to writing.**


	2. New Friends

**Thanks for the reviews guys. And as for what Jaune is wearing, same thing as the show. I highly doubt I'll be adding anything else from warhammer, or any other series. But other wise lets just jump right in**

**=][=**

After wandering around for 10 minutes Ruby and I found our way to the Atrium. Almost instantly a very busty blonde in very revealing clothing started to jump up and down waving and yelling. "Ruby over here! I'll save you a spot!"

_Mother of god. Does she know what she looks like? Bloody brilliant. Wait, where'd Ruby go._

I looked around and she had disappeared, looking back at the blonde I saw her embracing Ruby._ Cousins, maybe._

"Great, now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" I muttered wandering into the crowd, I ended up next to a group of four armoured knights all with the same green and white checkered tabards. They weren't a chatty bunch, a variety of helmets on their heads and great weapons on their backs.

Getting sick of their silent vigil I was about to start making jabs when I distinctly saw the white princess point over her shoulder at me and say "-like tall, blonde and scraggly over there."

_Really now, can I let that go? Nope. I really can't._

I threw up my hood, the distinctive assassins peak just entering my field of view and started to slide my way to where Ruby was looking hopeful. I was right up behind her when she crushed that hope with a quick "No."

"Scraggly? Really snow princess? I prefer lean." I spoke right next to her ear causing her to jump, twirl around and scream a little. I saw Ruby giggling behind white and yellow had her own sly grin. Before she could try to reprimand me the sound of a microphone filled the chamber and a voice echo'd out.

"I'll keep this brief." A man, in a dark green almost black suit said adjusting his glasses. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look upon you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You believe that knowledge can free you from this, but you will learn from your time at this school that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step and to leave old grudges behind."

My spine tingled, I swear he looked directly at me for that last part.

He pause for a mere moment before walking off stage only to be replaced by a female teacher. "You will gather in the hall tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."

Murmuring filled the crowd Yellow was the first of our group to break our silence, "He seemed kinda off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added. Inwardly I couldn't disagree more, our headmaster was all there, he had something planned and I would be damned if I didn't figure it out.

But outwardly I nodded, "Yes he seems a bit unusual." _not a total lie._ Unfortunately that just reminded white that I was there.

"You! You can't sneak up on me! Do you even know who I am!" she screeched.

"A Snow princess?" looking back that was a mistake, she exploded into another rant about the Schnee company.

I gave a small smile to Ruby and yellow before holding out my hand. "I'm Jaune."

She grabbed it "Yang, Ruby's older sister."

I was about to ask how that worked when, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU DYED HAIR PONCE?"

I tuned back to white, "Correction I'm a natural blonde."

**=][=**

**21:00**

I spent a few hours climbing through the school, it was a really nice place. Probably the best way to describe it was a fortified monastery, with all the hidden alcoves and rafters that could be expected.

I had quickly changed into my PJ pants and beater before climbing up here. Right now I in rafters of the great hall, watching everybody. This could be considered stalking, if I was doing it to one person. But this was just general observation, you could really tell alot about a person by how they spent their down time. Yang was chatting with friends, but it seemed forced, she wanted to be with her sister but she also wanted to appear social. White or Weiss as I finally learned was painting her nails further reinforcing her princess image. The girl in black from earlier today was reading and every so often the bow on the top of her head would twitch just like aunty Rebecca's would, revealing her Faunus nature. The knights were sitting shirtless maintaining their weapons with whetstones, they would no doubt be effective fighters. Ruby was writing in a journal, she had just given up trying to find someone or something.

_It's about time I well drop in._

And with that I leapt doing a front flip so I landed on my back. I wasn't that high, only about 30 feet but I still used some aura to cushion the fall. It was a good thing I did because even with me slowing down the bed still groaned under the abuse.

"Wha- Jaune! What the hell! Where'd you come from?" she ask startled.

I shifted propping myself up on my elbow and pointing to the rafters with my free hand. "Saw you looking for something, decided to see if you needed help."

She floundered a bit before saying, "It's okay I found it now."

"Good, that's good." I shifted again so I was on my back hands behind my head.

I heard a thump from the other side of Ruby and her sisters voice followed "It's like a big slumber party!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

Ruby didn't even look up as she shot back, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do, right hot stuff?" she purred eyes fluttering in my direction.

I swung my head around expecting someone to be there, but there was no one._ How strange._ I looked back and asked "What are you writing Ruby?"

"A letter to my friends back at Signal. I promised to tell the all about beacon and how things are going."

"Aww that's soooooo cute!" Yang teased only to receive a pillow in the face.

"Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's reaaaaal nice. He's definitely a +1 friend." Yang's voice had taken on that strange purring quality again.

_Why do I feel like prey all of a sudden?_

"Yea, but he's a guy and I'm sure Weiss counts as -1 friend. Besides you I have no girl friends." she said with pout.

"It's only been one day, and I don't think there's such thing as negative friends. But that's coming from a guy so I don't know if you count my advice." I said with a smirk.

"Yea you just made 1 friend and 1 enemy." Ruby stole my pillow to throw at Yang that time.

"It's like my aunt always says, Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." I add sitting up as a match was struck.

"That girl." Ruby muttered.

"Know her?"

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say any thing."

Yang started pushing her sister "Well now's your chance."

Ruby tried to resist and put up a good fight, during which her sisters ample cleavage threatened to burst from her shirt several time, before Yang even got her off the bed. I couldn't help but smile as Ruby gave up in defeat and started to follow her sister. The following interaction was... painful to say the least. But once Ruby and Blake found common ground and started to talk about books Yang walked back to the bed she claimed. I leaned back and pulled out the codec every assassin carried as silence enveloped us and started to skim over the familiar pages.

"Your sisters really lucky." I said at length.

"Hmmm? How so?" she asked looking over.

"She's got such a great person looking out for her, she was feeling lonely and within a minute you set her up to make a new friend." I explained not looking away from the small book. Silence again.

"What are you looking at?" I looked over at her, and I mean properly using eagle vision. She was shining blue, as trustworthy as they came. I shrugged and tossed it over to her, she caught it deftly, spinning it so the cover faced her. "The Creed of the Brotherhood?" she asked.

She was about to open it when one very annoying snow princess decided to interrupt Blake and Ruby's conversation. Yang passed it back to me before rushing off to help her sister.

Placing it under my pillow I sank into unconsciousness just as Blake blew out her candles.

**=][= end of audio log =][=**  
**=][= logging you out =][=**

**A short chapter today, but it's finished early so I'm going to start on the next one after dinner and if your lucky you might get two chapters today. On the Pairing front we got one for Blake and one for Pyrrha. A relationship won't start developing until chapter 10-15 so you got until then to vote!**


	3. New Initiation

**Nothing to say, let's just jump in.**

**=][=**

Pain exploded along my side as something collided with it forcing me to shoot upwards. "Come on Vomit-boy! We're gunna be late!" Ruby yelled.

I stumbled to my feet trying to catch my breath, I looked over and Ruby was there still in her PJs looking like she was about to have a melt down. Looking past her I saw every other bed empty of its occupants. "Shit! Was it really necessary to kick me in the ribs!"

"No time we're gunna be late for initiation. Let's go!" and with that she took off. I had no choice but to chase after her and her shapely- _NO she's like 15. Still it's amazing for- stop!_ It wasn't long before I didn't have to worry about the temptation to stare as I overtook her and led the way to the locker room. I ran past Blake and Yang with a quick nod before ripping open my locker. My beater flew off and I could hear someone wolf whistle, it was quickly followed by my pants and the whistling stopped. The average assassin could gear up in ninety seconds, I thankfully could match that time when rushed.

Making some adjustments to my vambrace I triggered my hidden blade a few times while walking over to Yang. She was shaking her head as if trying to snap out of something "Morning Yang, good morning... Apologies I don't believe we've met, because I would remember it. Meeting you I mean. Because your pretty, I mean beautiful..." I sighed and lowered my head before offering my hand. "Jaune Arc."

"Nice one, Romeo." Yang shot.

To my surprise she took it, "Blake Belladonna, it's nice to meet you."

"Blake 'Fair lady'? Your name suits you." thankfully a sincere smile appeared on her face.

Ruby chose that moment to appear dressed and ready. "Hey Blake. Morning Yang."

Yang grabbed her in a headlock before Blake could respond. "Hey sis! Enjoy sleeping in with blondie?"

Ruby gaped "Your so gross! It was separate beds and why didn't you wake me?!" she yelled trying to escape. Looking around I noticed Blake had wandered off and spied snow princess harassing a pretty red headed spartan.

_Well why not start of the day with a little mischief._

"Sounds great!" the red head exclaimed.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Natural blonde." I said moving in between the two. _Ah why couldn't it be this easy for the girls who I'm actually attracted to?_

"Urggh you again?" she said frustration clear on her face.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The red head tried to say, but from the way Weiss was talking to her there was some form of hero worship going on here, ignoring her would cause more frustration.

"Ya ya ya." I said pushing past her. "Well my snow angel, I couldn't help but overhear your admiration for me yesterday. I heard some rumors about teams, you an' me would make a good one. What do ya say?"

"Actually teams a comprised of four students each so-" the redhead supplied helpfully.

"You don't say." I said sliding over to her, "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join the winning team."

Weiss stepped between us and but her hands on our breast plates, distancing us. "Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who your talking to?"

_Jackpot._

"Not in the slittiest, but I'd like to."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again."

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at sanctum."

"Never heard of it." I said which was technically the truth.

"Ugh she's won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row. A new record."

"The what?" I was generally curious now.

"She's on the cover of every pumpkin Pete's marshmallows flakes box!" she said flailing her arms.

I sucked in my breath as dramatically as I could before delivering the final blow, "Pumpkin who?."

"If you don't know who she is, what makes you think you can ask her to be on your team?" she said haughty looking smug.

"Well if you put it that way..." I kicked the ground while trying my hardest to look abashed.

"Actually, I think you'd make a great leader Jaune." Pyrrha said trying to speak for herself.

I whirled on Weiss, "See princess! Now I'm not really supposed to do this with the team filling so quickly but I'm sure I could squeeze you in."

"Ugh! To close! Pyrrha a little help?"

Before I could even say anything something snagged my hood and propelled me across the room. I braced my self for the landing but it was too little to late as my ribs groaned under the impact, Weiss sauntered up and said something smug and I half heard an apology but pain still flooded my senses. I could tell I hit in such a way that my entire right side impacted the corner of the locker.

I looked up to see Yang and Ruby approach, "Having some trouble there, lady killer?"

"I did not see that coming, Grimm-Spawn that hurts." I coughed, copper filled my mouth and I spit it out on reflex. "Well that's no good."

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" Ruby yelped as Yang cursed under her breath and dropped to her knees trying to help. I tried to wave her off but it just triggered another wave of pain. I finally relented and let her lift up my hoodie.

She hissed when she saw my side, and I don't blame her. Blood was rapidly pooling under the skin forming an ugly purple bruise that was visibly expanding. I slowly put my palm gently over the centre of the bruise and focused my aura through it. White light emanated softly as the bruise shrank, blood flowing back into veins and ribs knitting together. I let out a breath as I finished my healing and stumbled upwards, Yang looked relieved while Ruby was in awe.

_Note to self never mess with Spartans._

"Alright shall we go?" I asked as if nothing happened.

"How are you okay? What was that light?" Ruby asked as we walked.

"It was his Aura, like how my flames make me stronger and your rose petals speed you up. His must have healing properties right?" Yang explained as we neared the cliff edge where the first years were gathering. I only hummed positively. Well that and some control over momentum but no need to reveal all my secrets.

We were herded onto metal plates inscribed with crossed woodsmen axes by professor Goodwitch and Ozpin, the latter holding a steaming hot cup of coffee, Ruby and Yang shot withering glares at the redheaded warrior while taking their places. Before long our headmaster started into a introduction to our initiation. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." he said before sipping his mug.

Goodwitch picked up "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the selection of teams. Well let us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

I could hear Ruby whimper at the news as Ozpin continued "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you can work well with." Another incredibly cute whimper. _Again?! Must we go over this again brain?_ "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be you partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaaat?" Ruby whined.

"See I told you!" said a girl to a guy I had never met.

"After you've partnered up make you way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition on your journey, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Our green suited teacher finished ominously. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. Are there any questions? No? Good."

And with that Goodwitch started tapping buttons sending people soaring through the air, I was last so I had time to dig for some quick information . "Professor, during your opening speech yesterday you mentioned leaving old grudges behind. What did you mean?"

He shot me a weird look "Some of us bear crosses, Mr. Arc. Crosses in which we would have long given up for we held no belief in them but they still continue to haunts us."

He barely finished before I to was sent soaring through the skies like an eagle.

**=][= End of Audio Log =][=  
=][= Logging You Out =][=**

**Well that's interesting. More Ozpin cryptisism. The support for this story is over whelming. I've never had a story be this successful this quickly and it's honestly motivating me enough that I decide to write over playing AC: Black Flag. Winter break is approaching and I'd be damned if I wasn't excited, both so I can have more time to write and no school. Two more weeks and I'll be FREE.**

**Quick Poll:**  
**Do you like the length of the chapters? They cover about an episodes worth of content and don't take very long to pump out or would you rather have a longer wait and have a longer chapter?**


	4. New Experiences

**I find writing so stress relieving. Really calms the mind.**

**=][=**

Every noncombatant of the brotherhood thought us to be insane. Us referring to the field agents. To willingly throw ourselves off unsurvivable heights where the only safe landing zone is usually no bigger then a mattress. They didn't understand. Understand what it's like to soar on the wings of eagles, to have the wind rushing through your hair caressing you as only a lover could. It was freedom.

I spread my arms, almost as if they were wings and a white glow surrounded them increasing my momentum and allowing my trajectory to remain flat as an arrow, soaring over hundreds of meters of forest. To my left I could see Yang using her gauntlets to propel herself further and further, to my right Ruby fired her rifle to slow down. Slowly I banked left landing softly in a treetop that still overlooked the canopy, I lowered myself to a stable branch and edged my way to the tip._ It's really a beautiful place, reminds me of the retreat. But I can't see where that temp- wait ya that's it._ About 3 kilometers north west stone just peaked over the canopy line.

Looking down I saw a very convenient and very comfortable looking pile of leaves on the forest floor. So I did what any insane person would do.

I jumped.

The embrace of the wind returned but it was quick, fleeting and all to soon replaced by the scratchy hold of fallen leaves. I lay there, eyes closed and just enjoying the after rush. It was a few minutes before my heart rate settled and I burst from the leaves...

Only to fall right back in as a fist collided with my nose. "Oh sorry, you startled me. You okay?" a voice asked.

I sat up so my torso popped out of the pile and the first thing I saw was a pair of luminous pink eyes. He held out his hand and he pulled me up. "So I guess we're a team then, names Jaune Arc."

"Lie Ren, it would appear so. Do you know where we are supposed to go?" he asked calmly.

"If we head north west we should hit it in around 30, 40 minutes." he nodded an turned northwest and started walking, I quickly gave home a once over. He wore a green coat with black trim over white pants, his black hair extended down his back in a pony tail with a single pink streak through his hair. Other then that we walked in silence.

"What experience do you have?" he asked suddenly about ten minutes later.

"Experience?" I asked ducking under a low lying branch.

"Fighting." he said simply.

"Plenty, most of my life really. But next to nothing against..." he looked at me as a trailed of but my attention was solely fixed upon the giant bloody black snake rearing his head. "GRIMM!" I yelled diving out of the way as it lunged toward us. Dirt billowed into the air as the head impacted the ground I fumbled with my sword and unsheathed it just in time for a second snake, this one white, to bare its fangs.

"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" I shouted to my partners as I ducked a lunge from the serpent and swung wildly, my sword making the faintest of scratches against the hardened scales even with the dust generator going.

"It's two heads one Grimm!" he yelled back letting me know he was still alive.

_You gotta be kidding me. How are we supposed to kill this thing._

Almost as if he had read my mind Ren shouted, "The scales on the belly are softer! Get under it."

And so I did I rolling under the head of the serpent I swung as I came up, this time the blade found a weak point and cut through the scales letting dark, thick blood flow. It pulled back hissing in pain yanking the sword from my hands before throwing all it's weight down in an attempt to crush me. I scrambled to the right landing face first into the dirt, a loud thud echoed from nary 5 feet away from me. I rolled to my back and brought my right arm up, emptying the entire cylinder from my flachette launcher. Twenty, four inch steel spikes lanced through and embedded themselves into the creature solid red eye causing it to trash wildly.

I was sent flying.

Dazed I opened my eyes only to see an open maw flying toward me. I scrambled for my shield, but my movements were sluggish, my fingers stiff. I reached for my aura but I couldn't concentrate enough to draw on it. I wasn't going to be fast enough, I was going to die.

Then he appeared like a guardian angel, standing in front of the daemons maw without fear. He raised his hands and with a desperate shout of "No!" pink exploded from his hands emanating in waves. Fangs impacted this barrier and stopped cold. I finally got my storm shield unfolded and I ripped the bolt pistol from its housing, my first shot was off and impacted against is scales doing little more than cratering the thick armour. But it was enough as it gave Ren the opportunity to grasp the fangs and snap them, spin quickly and force it through the white one's good eye before following up with a blast of aura that propelled it through the skull with enough force that it separated from the spine.

I stood up in the few moments of reprieve we were given and nodded to Ren, he returned it swiftly. I went wide my shield on my left arm, pistol in my right, he ran along the body of the still writhing snake with a grace that I could only envy._ No time for that! Fight to survive Jaune Arc! Do the Brotherhood proud!_ I lined up, sighting all the way down my arm and through the block iron sights before pulling the trigger again and again and again, contrails connecting the barrel and the fist sized craters that appeared all along the snakes head. The gun clicked empty just as my last round went into its open mouth blowing out the side of its cheek. Ren finished it by embedding his bayonets in its remaining brain.

The sudden silence was deafening a stark contrast to the cacophony of roars and booms that had filled the clearing only moments before, the smell of gunpowder hung heavy in the air invading every breath and blood soaked parts of my jacket stuck uncomfortably to my skin. Both of us were breathing heavy, trying to catch our breaths. Lie Ren stood atop the carcass as we started at each other in disbelief. He cracked a grin and I started chuckling. "Well that's one way to wake up."

He shook his head and jumped off the serpent. "Let's not make a habit of it okay."

I only nodded in response taking a swig from the canteen at my hip, cold water raced over my tongue and down my throat soothing it. I offered it to the man who saved my life and he took it gratefully taking a long draught.

"If we want to collect the relic before and get back nightfall we should keep moving." he said handing me back the canteen.

"Just let me grab my sword." I grimaced as I approached the carcass, my blade was still stuck in the beast about a quarter of the length of the blade. I pulled with all my might and it released with a squelch, thick gore trailing from the blade to the wound. I trigger the dust generator to clean the blade.

Only for nothing to happen.

I flicked it back and forth franticly before giving up with a sigh, "Son of a Templar whore."

My partner shot me an inquisitive look at the colourful expletive, "What's wrong?"

"My blades dust generator is fried! Is just a sword now, I won't be able to get a replacement till the summer." I bent down wiping the blade against the grass to clean it.

"Is it still sharp?"

"Yea."

"Then you can still fight."

I nodded getting up and sheathing my weapon, "Your right, let's go."

We walked in companionable silence before Ren asked the last thing I wanted to hear. "So, Templar whore?"

"What about it? I was upset." I asked glancing at him from the corner of my eye trying to deflect the question.

"I understand that, it's just that Templar is a very specific curse." He stopped turning to face me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Your a fighter, you have the skill, the muscle memory. But you have no idea what your doing against Grimm. You don't flinch at blood or oncoming death, you've killed. Men, you've killed men, women, Faunus, human. Half your arsenal is designed for silent death." he said accusingly.

"Again I have no idea what your saying." I ground out. _Drop it. Please drop it. I like you, I do. But if I have to I'll kill you, there's just no trust. Eagle vision paints you grey. I just can't risk it, even with the Templar gone, it's just to big a risk._

"Your an assassin." I stiffened. "A hit man. A killer for higher." As quietly as I could I extended one of my hidden blades. He smiled suddenly, "And if that's true we have something in common."

I let out the huge breath I was holding. "You are such a lucky bastard."

"I always held the belief you guys were a fairytale. Word of the brotherhood was sparse, even in my circles. Then again it's been five years since I left that life." he said face becoming impassive as we continued to walk again.

"Where did you belong?" I asked.

"The Ansatsu-sha, but like I said it was a long time ago. Nor was it my choice."

"Fair enough. We'll talk later but for right now I think we've reached our destination." I said as we entered a clearing. It was dominated by a large stone circle, a ruined wall rimmed half of it and twelve pillars sat at equal distances. Yang and Blake stood beside on such pillar and picked up what looked like a golden chess piece. _The relics maybe?_

"Hey Jaune! Who's your friend?" Yang asked when she noticed our arrival.

"Lie Ren." I said simply walking past them to the pedestals as Ren went to introduce himself. So many to choose from, meh I guess this one'll do. I grabbed the golden chess piece. A scream filled the air then and when I looked up I could hardly believe what I saw. Ruby falling from the sky. Directly toward me. "How the fu-"

My knees buckled as she crashed into my chest, the wind rushed to escape my lungs and I crashed onto the stone floor. I groaned as she rolled off me. Almost instantly Yang had her in a bear hug, "Awww little sister! So nice of you to... Drop by!"

I got up just as the sound of trees crashing and snapping reached my ears. I jumped to my feet and drew my sword and shield, at the edge of the clearing a giant ass scorpion burst from tree line, a girl with a hammer riding on the stinger. Behind it the red head spartan, Pyrrha was chasing after it. My head snapped up as a second feminine scream pierce the air, Wiess had just jumped from a winged shadow. She crashed into the dirt in front of Blake, Yang, Ren and Ruby. Pyrrha and hammer girl disengaged the scorpion and dashed away "Great, the gangs all here, now we can all die together." Yang snapped as I jogged the twenty feet separating us.

Ruby's face set in a determined grin "Not if I can help it." she unfolded Crescent Rose and discharged it to increase her speed. She swung it in an impressive arc only to be batted aside by one of its claws. Incredibly she stumbled back to her feet firing a blast that bounced against the sloped white armour before turning tail and fleeing.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, gauntlets unfolded and she started running toward her sister. The Nevermore suddenly looped back and started to dive toward Ruby and I started after her. Fuck! She fast! I pushed myself to the limit coming up behind her when the bird clapped its wings together with a screech, feathers detached themselves like missiles. Yang was completely oblivious, solely focused on getting to her sister and was running right into the area of impact. I leapt, tackled her and pulled her under me while feathers dug into the ground, one ripping the pauldron off my shoulder. I looked up when it stopped only to see that bright golden stinger headed toward a trapped Ruby. "No!" Yang shouted.

The giant ice wall was completely unexpected, it encased the tail stopping it just inches from Ruby's face. I got off Yang and she rushed to her sister almost choking her to death with the ferocity of her hug, I quickly swung my sword cutting the feather pinning her down. "You are so childish and dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... Nicer." Weiss said standing up from the centre of a dust rune.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby responded meekly.

"You're fine." the older girl reassured.

"Not to interrupt this touching moment," I said as cracks started to appear in the ice wall "but beastie here is trying to break free. Can we collect the relics and run like hell?"

"Yea, let's grab it and get to the cliff." Yang said moving quickly to the group, us following right behind her. Ruby ran up and grabbed a golden horse before shooting her sister a bright smile. It quickly vanished when the sound of ice cracking echoed from behind me.

"It's time we left." Ren said grabbing his two bayoneted pistols.

"Agreed. Let's go." We all started to book it up the hill and further into the temple. We entered a courtyard area with buildings on both sides, above us the nevermore soared ahead and we all slammed against the large pillars, I was behind Ren and Pyrrha and Hammer Girl were across from us. It landed atop a tower that was connected to land by the tiniest of bridges. It let out a cry, almost as if it was a signal the deathstalker once again burst through the tree line sending splinters of wood flying in every direction.

"Oh man run!" I cried using my shield to block a large chunk of wood that tried to eviscerate me.

Ren called across the courtyard "Nora distract it." the now named Nora dodged an entire volley of lethal feathers, and pulled out a multiple grenade launcher. Pink explosions filled the air and the avian Grimm pulled away, she only noticed the deathstalker at the last moment and was saved by Blake and Ren, Wiess used a dust rune to speed them away.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Pyrrha yelled as she dropped to a knee, her javelin folding into a carbine. I spun lining up my now reattached bolt pistol and put four bolts into the beast, Ren also fired several burst into the beast but where there round we're completely ineffective mine dug fist sized holes out of the white armour. Still no actual damage, but it had an effect. We disengaged as soon as Blake and Weiss were past us and running toward Ruby and Yang.

We made is half way across the bridge before the nevermore came out of nowhere and crashed into the supports crumpling a large portion of the bridge and separating Ren, Blake and Pyrrha from the rest of us. Blake was knocked back and only stopped after her feet were left dangling. "Man we got to get over there!" I said, Ruby's sniper roared in response as she tried to hit the giant bird.

"Let's do this!" Nora said determinedly. I looked across the gap. Fifteen feet, with enough run up I could make the jump if just barely. I'd have to pray there's enough hand holds to hoist myself up. Nora must have taken my calculation as hesitance and she spun he launcher, unfolding it into a hammer and slammed the ground. Sending me soaring.

Nora flew lower swinging her hammer and fracturing the thick armour of the beastie, she accidentally knocked Blake of the ledge as she dodge a reactive strike which burrowed itself into the beginning of the bridge. I landed with a roll as it pulled its stinger out causing the bridge to detach from the cliff side.

"We got to move." someone said and we all obeyed charging toward the great beastie, Pyrrha deflected its first attack with her bronze round shield. I raised my shield and my arm went numb as the other claw slammed directly into it, I countered and my sword bit into the black exoskeleton and to my surprise cleaved through with ease. My partner charged up the middle, pistols firing on full auto, several secondary eyes popped and blood ran down the ridged armour of the death stalkers face. He dodged and grabbed onto the stinger, riding it up before continuing to unload his weapons at the base of it. Nora fired several grenades, the shockwave sent me and Pyrrha sliding back. She took the opportunity to cast her javelin forward and another eye exploded into gore before the arachnid could react.

Ren was flung into a wall as the creature spasmed. I was torn, help my partner or finish the fight but my training took over and I focused back on the deathstalker, instantly I noticed the how precariously the stinger was attached to the tail and the same voice commanded "Pyrrha!"

Her response was immediate she threw her shield, it sliced through the few tendons holding it together and it fell directly onto the creatures back impaling it. "Nora! Nail it!"

"Heads up!" I lifted my shield and braced myself feeling the weight as she jumped on and the impact as she instantly pulled the trigger. A groan tore its way past my lips as my shoulder dislocated under the intense force. I pushed past it and looked just in time to see Nora impact the stinger, it collapsed and buckled the bridge sending me and Nora flying. Pain lanced through my face as my jaw scraped itself against the stone walk way. I could hear the creature let loose one final roar as it plunged into the abyss. I was also aware of Ren laboured breathing as he walked over and collapsed beside me.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" I asked between gasps. He tried to school his feature but a smirk worked it's way onto his face through the fatigue. I sat up and hissed at the fire that wrapped my shoulder. "Nora? Mind giving me a hand?" I said gesturing to my shoulder.

She nodded, grabbing it and popping it in without hesitation. She started to ramble on and on about how I was Ren's partner and how they were childhood friends. To be honest I drowned her out and watched as Ruby ran up a cliff face, decapitating that blasted bird. I could feel jaws drop around me and it was only when I said "Wow." did I recognize the voice giving orders.

It was me.

**=][= End of audio log =][=**  
**=][= Logging you out =][=**

**There, the entire initiation, three episodes all in one chapter. Now I have a few things to say. One, I've decided to cut Pyrrha from the running. I can already hear you typing furiously in rage but let me explain. Pyrrha is the "Cannon Pairing" and as such there are several fantastic fics that portray them beautifully, it just doesn't make sense to try and compete with them when the entire RWBY team has next to no Jaune pairings.**

**Secondly, in response to a guest reviewer by the name of Fan 57. Kindly fuck off. If there's one thing I hate is people telling me what to write and what to read, it immediately kills all interest I have in that story. ESPECIALLY when you come to my other stories bitching and moaning how I should have had 3 or 4 chapters out for it already. Heres a little tip: I don't write for you, I write for me. I helps mellow me out and really helps my ADD, I write what I'm interested in, if I lose interest I'm not going to force myself to write it anyway.**

**/end rant.**

**Now exam week is coming up so progress might be slow but after that expect rapid and frequent updates. I can't wait till the Jaune story arc. I have so much planned!**


	5. New Day

**Exams are done. I had eight of them. EIGHT! It's a miracle I'm alive right now. Anyway let's get back into things.**

**=][=**

We all had to support each other on our way back to the cliffs, every muscle ached and I have no doubt everyone else felt the same. Except maybe Nora who seemed to teleport from place to place as new things grabbed her attention. A common misconception about aura is that it heals totally and technically that's true, unfortunately it does get rid of fatigue or the deep ache that I associate with a long, looooong day at the gym.

We were lucky now that I think about it, that we didn't run into any Grimm on the way back. Tired and sore as we were it would have guaranteed some pretty bad injuries. By the time we made it to the cliff face all we could really do was collapse against it, breathing hard. It was half an hour before a bullhead arrived to retrieve us and from there it was a flurry of medical and aural checks to ensure we had no lasting damage done, me and Ren had been separated from the girls for this and by the time we were done we were being herded into the great hall once more to be grouped into teams.

I rolled my shoulders and smiled at the lack of any ache. Those medics and their salves are magical. The eight of us decided to sit together, the hall alot emptier then last night. Forty of the one hundred twenty hopefuls had either failed to retrieve a relic by nightfall or had been to injured to continue. That left twenty possible teams, convenient that. Team after team was formed and if I counted correctly there was only four more to go.

"Cory Tomas, Sebastian Telic, Tony Basso, Lucas Basso." Ozpin called before taking a sip of his ever present cup of coffee. In front of him stood the four knights from earlier, with their helmets off I could see their faces and a more forgettable bunch you could not assemble. "You four retrieved the black rook piece. From today onward you will be known as team CSTL led by Mr Tomas."

The four in synch bowed their heads and slammed their closed fist to their opposite shoulder in salute before walking off the stage, each step perfectly timed and aligned. "Well that's not creepy." I heard Yang mutter from beside Ruby.

Before I could throw in my two cents the professor started another roll call. "Cardin Winchester, Russell Thresh, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You four retrieved the black bishop and will now be known as team CRDL led by Mr Winchester." the four were normal enough but I couldn't help but wince at Thresh's hair. That was all forms of nasty.

Ruby elbowed me softly as Ozpin called me and I got up and walked onto the stage "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." I was once again smiling, the team I got was great. "You four chose the golden rook and you will now be known as team JNPR led by Jaune Arc." I faltered a bit at that but managed to mostly keep composure. I'm going to need to talk to the headmaster about that, I have no experience leading a team and more importantly I don't want to deal with the paperwork that accompanies it. With great responsibility comes great amounts of paperwork.

Ren tried to shake my hand when we got off stage but was instantly bulled over by Nora who now had the struggling boy in a bear hug. I laughed so hard I almost missed the formation of team RWBY. As the four girls joined us Ozpin gave the floor to good witch "Now go get some rest classes start tomorrow and you've all had a long day."

That was an understatement.

**=][=**

"Well then. Boys on one side, girls on the other?" I asked after seeing our rooms, or more specifically room. It's nice, a sight better then most brotherhood safe houses but it can't compared to home. Two bunks sat against separate walls, four nightstands stood at their feet. Two doors led to what I would assume is a bathroom and closet, walking to the lone window I peered out and saw the atrium and court room. "Nice view."

I moved and claimed the top bunk on the left side, behind me I could hear everyone moving in a making themselves at home. I stripped out of my hoody throwing it and the shirt underneath into the laundry shoot. The sudden gasp made me spin around.

I turned around to see Nora bouncing on a bed, how she still had energy to do so I only wish I knew. Below her Pyrrha's face was flushed as she stared at me and Ren's side of the room, looking down I noticed my state of undress and threw on a cut off. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Great way to start the school year Jaune! Just strip down in front of your new team, that's a great way to start that friendship.

"Ugh sorry. Me and Ren will wait out side." I looked to my partner begging him with my eyes to bail me out. I almost cheered when he nodded and moved toward the door. As it shut behind me I banged my head into the opposite wall a few times.

"Feel better?" Ren's tired voice asked.

"Much."

"Not used to Coed rooms?"

"Nope, brotherhood members don't really care." a comfortable silence descended...

For about five seconds before a confident voice said. "So lover boy, what brings you around here?"

Turning I saw Yang sticking her head out a door, once again in her revealing PJs. I focused on her eyes instantly refusing to let my eyes travel anywhere else as that hunted feeling returned. "Girls are changing." Ren said simply from beside me.

She nodded as she quietly shut door and stepped out into the hall. "I can't sleep and there's nothing to do, the teams already asleep."

"Want something to read?" I asked still looking in her eyes.

She started to twirl her hair and made it very obvious she was looking me up an down. "Well, I was thinking of something a bit more personal and fun. Something to tire me out."

"And I'm out." Ren said walking away leaving me stammering and red faced.

"W-well, h-here just take this. Give it back when your d-done." I basically threw the codec at her and made a quick escape. The small smile that graced Yang's face went unseen as she watched me retreat back into my room.

I jumped in bed not even bothering to get out of my jeans. "Hey Jaune! Have fun with Yang?" Nora asked from her bunk. I just buried my head farther into my pillow.

"I just can't win."

**=][=**

My sleep was dreamless and oh so very deep. That was until a yell broke any pretense of peace and quiet.

"IT'S 8:55! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I jumped out of bed, all grogginess gone, only to see my team rush out the door leaving me alone. "Thanks for waking me up guys!" I was used to speed changing don't get me wrong but to do it and get to class in five minutes, well don't ever tell me the odds. I ripped through my luggage and threw on my uniform sloppily, it could be straightened later as long as it was on i was in business.

8:57

I bolted, slamming the door shut and sprinted through the modern halls of the dormitory. There's no way I can make it running like this! I need to make it to the main building. I was outside when Ozpin and Goodwitch got in my way, with no room to dodge I leapt and pushed myself off a near by wall with enough force to soar over their heads. I could feel their eyes tracking me as I landed in a roll and made for the main gate.

No time to run through the building got to climb! I ran beside the door and reached for the nearest hand hold then instinct took over.

Hand

Foot

Hand

Foot

Leap

And on and on. Eventually I pulled myself through a window and ended up in a hall. It was full of doors each identical to the last. I felt a familiar flutter in my eye as everything desaturated and light disappeared, the third door on the left stood apart, shining brightly gold as the sun. I quickly made my way inside.

8:59

_Damn I'm good._

"Nice of you to join us young man, quickly now find a seat. And do straighten out your uniform, it's quite dishevelled." I ducked my head in acceptance as I mad my way to my panting team. Ren gave me a nod in greeting as I took the empty seat next to him. "Now as I was saying, Monsters, daemons, creatures of the night. Yes Grimm have many..."

Unfortunately as the illustrious Professor Port continued to drone on and on I started to zone farther and farther out. So far out I barely registered Ren nudging me. "Hmmm? Yes?"

I looked up to see the professor and most of the class looking at me. "Now that you've finally woken up I asked, If you thought you saw yourself as an ideal hunter? If you have what it takes?"

"Yes" I replied on instinct. It was student policy if your ever caught zoning out nod your head and agree, works for girls too. Atleast, that's what Shaun does with Rebecca.

"Perfect! Now come up here and show everyone how a true hunter fights!" the professor bellowed while motioning to a dimly lit cage.

_Just can't win can you arc?_

The professor entered my student ID and my gear locker swiftly appeared in one of four recesses in the wall. I quickly changed into my gear opting out of the regular armour which was still covered in now dried Grimm blood and went with something lighter. A dark longcoat, subtly layered with a Kevlar mesh and sparsely covered in blued steel plates. (Ala story picture)

"Now remember Mr. Arc, this is a test of you melee ability. I'd rather not have to repair the room so no firearms."

I drew my sword and flicked the generator, I don't know how but I managed to fix it. Not very well mind you, instead of the instant snap of power I now had to wait a full sixty seconds for the charge to build up. I unfolded the shield and got into a stance that would allow me to brace the charge that would no doubt happen once the cage was open, with the creature trying to get past the shield I hoped I could slide the sword into its core. That was the plan at any rate.

And as the old saying goes: No plan survives first contact with the enemy.

First the beast that was a quadruped, destroying any hope I had of pinning it with the shield. Second the beast had white bony armour encasing its entire front half preventing a stab that would end the fight quickly. I thrust anyway, aiming for the small red beady eyes. Unfortunately the beast lowered its head at the last moment leaving my blade the skid across its skull leaving only a faint scratch, for some reason this only further enraged the beast as it bucked it's head upward trying to gore me on its tusks.

I tried to jump over it but it caught me in the thigh, blood spayed and I heard several girlish screams from the class. With no time to heal I forced my aura to numb the pain entirely. Scrambling up I had just enough time to roll out of the way of another charge, on my feet now I swung again hoping to cleave through the soft black pelt near its rear. It glanced off as it wriggled its armoured hide.

"Just die already." I ground out as I prepared to attack again. It charged again and I dodged out of the way bringing the sword down onto the vulnerable black pelt, I almost screamed in triumph as the blade bit deep and I almost screamed in frustration as the sword was torn from my grasp and clatter across the room.

As the Grimm writhed in pain I pool my aura into my hand and splayed it over my injured thigh the quickly shifted my shield from my fore arm to a two handed grip. With my hidden blades still in my room the shield was my only weapon now. I charged with the shield overhead, point down. By some small miracle the beast didn't notice and with all my remaining strength I brought the shield down, the point tore into the already open wound and crushed the spine in a disgusting crunch.

I threw my shield away and shuffled back to the wall and try to get my breath back. The creature tried to crawl toward me dragging it's useless bottom half but collapsed in its own rapidly pooling blood. Behind it I could see Professor Port bend down and pick up my sword, he looked it up and down before flicking off the power cell before walking up and impaling the creature through the skull.

"Well that's one way to do it. Your stance is spotless as is your sword work your experience shine through your ability to ignore an otherwise debilitating injury. Yet even the most basic of Grimmology teachings warn against using a dust power cell against Grimm, while extremely effective against flesh and steel a Grimm's armour is unique in which they can absorb that energized dust and convert it into stamina. I would advise against using it any longer Mr. Arc. Now would anyone else like a go?"

You just can't win.

**=][= End of audio log =][=**  
**=][= Logging you out =][=**

**Well aren't I just a dirty liar. I said chapter would come faster with the break. What I fail to comprehend almost two weeks ago was how busy the Christmas season can be. This week has been one straight party and I paid for that yesterday, couldn't even leave bed. The week before was jam packed with school.**

**I'm sorry. Hope you guys had a good holiday, merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
